Careless Girl, And Cold Guy
by AlrenaRoushe
Summary: Sakura si gadis yang ceroboh, tinggal bersama sasuke yang dingin..? gimana yah?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai semua, ini fic aku yang pertama lho....**

**jadi wajar aja kalo gak nyambung, hehe... :D**

**R&R**

**Careless Girl, And Cold Guy**

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Hai, namaku Sakura Haruno. Hari ini aku harus berpisah dengan keluargaku, karena sekolah baru ku yang jauh untuk pertukaran pelajar. Yaitu di Konoha High School. Di sana , aku akan tinggal bersama sahabat Ibu ku yang belum aku kenal.

"Daaaah.." aku melambaikan tangan ke arah keluargaku. Rasanya sedih meninggalkan mereka, hiks.. hiks..

"Huah, sudah sampai.... mana yah yang bernama Itachi itu?"

"Hei, kau pasti Sakura?" tanya lelaki itu sambil tersenyum. Tegurannya itu membuatku menoleh ke arahnya.

"be...benar.. " ucapku gugup. 'huah... tampan sekali orang ini, pasti itachi..' batin sakura.

"ka..kau pasti-" omongan sakura terputus.

"benar, aku itachi" ucap lelaki itu yang bernama itachi.

'Hah, benar dia itachi. Kukira.. itachi itu om-om, ternyata masih muda. Betapa senangnya bisa tinggal satu rumah dengannya.' batin terpesonanya, aku tidak sadar kalau di depan ku ada kerikil, dan....

DUKH....!!

"ugh.." rintih sakura sakit.

"hahaha... sakura, kau tidak berubah yah? masih saja kau ceroboh" ucap lelaki sambil tertawa kecil.

eh, bagaimana dia tau kelakuanku yang dari dulu tidak pernah berubah.

"ka-kau mengenal ku yah?" sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"ya, waktu kau kecil kau sering bermain dengan ku, sakura" ucap itachi.

"oh". eh, apa iya? kok aku tidak pernah tau??

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura dan itachi pun berjalan kaki. Saat itu pun terasa hening karena tidak ada yang bisa d bicarakan sakura. Di perjalanan pun sakura hanya menunduk, entah apa yang d fikirannya. Tak lama kemudian sampailah d kediaman Uchia.

"Inilah rumahku , sakura. Silahkan masuk" laki itu mempersilahkan sakura masuk. Sakura hanya meliat ke sudut-sudut rumah yang lumayan megah itu.

"Apa kau suka dengan rumah ku, sakura?" tanya lelaki yang bernama hanya mengangguk. "Aku juga punya adik, jadi ketika aku pergi,kau bisa menemaninya. Sehingga dia tidak sendirian" ucap itachi. "syukurlah, aku jadi ada teman bermain." ucap sakura senang.

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja yah dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu sakura' batin itachi.

"eh? ada apa?" ucap sakura bingung melihat raut wajah itachi berubah.

"tidak, tidak apa-apa" ucap lelaki itu yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian, itachi memanggil pelayannya untuk mengantar sakura kekamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sesampainya sakura di kamarnya, sakura langsung merebahkan badannya d tempat tidur. Tanpa sadar ia tertidur sampai pagi.

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Uaaah... tidurku nyenyak sekali, mandi ah" aku berdiri dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi barunya mandi aku memakai seragam baruku yang berwarna hitam , dan membiarkan rambutku yang panjang terurai.

"Bagus sekali seragam ini, semaga saja di sekolah baruku aku mendapat teman banyak" Ucap ku. Aku langsung berlari menuju ruang makan, tetapi ketika di tangga aku tersandung , dan...

"UAAAA....!!!" aku menutup mataku 'eh kok gak sakit yah??' batin ku. aku membuka mata pelan-pelan. Ternyata aku belum jatuh, ada yang memegang bajuku. Aku menoleh kebelakang.

"Hei, siapa kau?" katanya dingin. "Sedang apa kau di rumah ku?".

"eehh?!"

**TBC**

**SINGKAAAAAT banget......... GOMEN.. *sampil nundukin badan***


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf yaaah..... di chapter sebelumnya banyak kata yang salah........**

"UAAAA....!!!" aku menutup mataku 'eh kok gak sakit yah??' batin ku. aku membuka mata pelan-pelan. Ternyata aku belum jatuh, ada yang memegang bajuku. Aku menoleh kebelakang.

"Hei, siapa kau?" katanya dingin. "Sedang apa kau di rumah ku?".

"eehh?!" ,

**Careless Girl, And Cold Guy**

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura P.O.V**

"A- aku..... " aku takut, tubuh ku gemetar. Akhirnya anak itu melepas aku, lalu turun ke bebawah. Mata onyxnya menatapku tajam. Itulah yang membuatku gemetar dan lemas.

"Sakura? kau tidak apa-apa?" kata seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing lagi di dengar oleh ku.

"I-Itachi? aku tidak apa-apa" wajahku memerah, karena wajah itachi dekat sekali dengan wajah ku.

"hahaha... sakura, kau ini ceroboh sekali. Untung saja ada sasuke" ucap itachi sambil tersenyum.

"eh? sasuke?"

"iya, dia adik ku yang semalam aku ceritakan"

" aku pikir adik mu itu masih kecil, ternyata seumuran dengan ku" sikapnya berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya.

"hahaha...... Hai,apa kamu tidak telat??? lihat sudah jam tujuh"

"ah, kalau begitu, aku pergi berangkat dulu ya?!"

"Kenapa tidak bersama Sasuke saja?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak usah, aku berangkat sendiri saja!" jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku keluar rumah itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Karena terus berlari, tanpa sadar aku tersesat. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Aku menunduk dan berjalan perlahan,dan mengeluarkan air mata. Rasa takut pun mulai datang.

"Hei..? Kau kenapa? tersesat?" Tanya gadis berambut kuning itu. Aku hanya mengagguk sambil mengusap air mataku. "Sepertinya kamu ingin ke Konoha High School".

"I-Iya, kau juga murid di Konoha High School?". Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

**Normal P.O.V**

Mereka berdua berjalan bersamaan, menuju Konoha High School.

"Oh iya, aku Ino Yamanaka. Siapa nama mu?" Tanya gadis yang bernama Ino itu.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, salam kenal" Ucap Sakura.

"Sepertinya kamu baru pindah ke sini yah?" tanya Ino. "Iya, tadi aku tersesat. Untung saja ada kamu,Ino."

"Iya yah, untung saja kalau tidak... Hahaha... Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." Mereka berdua tertawa.

Sesampainya mereka di sekolah, Ino mengantarkan Sakura sampai keruang guru.

"Ini ruang gurunya, semoga saja kita sekelas ya, Sakura?" Harap gadis itu sambil berlari kekelasnya.

"Iya." Sakura melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

TENG.... TENG.....

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajaran akan dimualai.

"Baik lah anak-anak, kita akan kedatangan teman baru." Ucap Kakashi-sensei. Siswa yang ada di dalam kelas itu sibuk membicarakan anak baru yang akan menambahkan jumlah siswa yang ada di kelas itu.

"Masuk lah nak." Suruh Kakashi-sensei. "Perkenalkan dirimu.."

"A-Aku, Sakura Haruno. Aku sekolah disini karena pertukaran pelajar. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya"

"Hai Sakura..." Anak laki berambut kuning itu memanggil Sakura, yang membuat Sakura dan seluruh murid di kelas menoleh kearahnya.

"Hei Naruto, kau itu genit sekali." Ucap anak laki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sakura kau boleh duduk di belakang Ino Yamanaka." Sambil menunjuk kearah bangku kosong yang ada di belakang Ino.

"Baik" Ucap Sakura. "Sakura, ternyata kita sekelas ya." ucap seorang gadis yang tak asing lagi bagi Sakura. "Ino?! Ternyata kamu di sini juga ya?"

"Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya ya." Ucap Kakashi-sensei

TENG.... TENG...

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Sakura, kenalkan ini teman ku Hinata." Ucap Ino

"Hai, aku Hinata." Ucap seorang gadis yang bernama Hinata itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Aku Sakura." Ucap Sakura sambil menyambut tangan Hinata.

**Sakura P.O.V**

Aku senang sekali, aku sudah mendapat teman.

"Ino, Hinata, mau tidak temani aku berkeliling sekolah ini? aku takut ke sasar." ajak Sakura.

"Baik lah, tapi sebelumnya kita kekantin dulu yah. Aku laper nih." Ucap Ino.

"Ino, kamu kebiasaan." Ucap Hinata. Dan kami bertiga tertawa.

Sesampainya kami di kantin, kami mencari meja yang masih kosong. Yang cukup untuk kita bertiga.

"Disana." Ucap Ino. Kami bertiga menghampiri tempat meja yang masih kosong.

"Baik lah, aku dan Hinata beli jus dulu yah. Kau mau nitip apa Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Jus, mangga aja deh." sambil memberikan uang ke Ino.

Aku menunggu sambil celingukan meliahat di sekeliling ku. Tiba-tiba aku melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan. Aku langsung mengejarnyadan memanggilnya.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn? Kenapa?" Jawabnya dingin.

"Hm, makasih yah tadi sudah menolongku."

"Hn.." Jawabnya singkat. Langkah Sasuke yang cepat membuat aku berlari kecil, untuk menyamakan langkah -tiba..

DUKH...

"Hey, kalau jalan yang bener. Dasar ceroboh!" Sambil membantu ku berdiri. "Kau merepotkan aku saja, Bodoh!"

"Maaf... Tapi terima kasih." Sasuke meninggalkan ku begitu saja. Aku masih berdiam menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

**Normal P.O.V**

TENG.... TENG...

Bel berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran sudah selesai. Dan waktunya pulang.

"Daaah, Sakura.." Ucap Ino dan Hinata.

"Daaah. Yaah, pulang sendiri. Padahal aku kan tidak tau jalan pulang. Oh iya, Kenapa tidak bareng sasuke aja yah? Ah, itu dia. Sasuke!!" Panggil Sakura. Sambil berlari kearah Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku pulang sendirian, aku tidak tau jalan pulang. Aku pulang bersamamu ya?"

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat, sambil berjalan.

Sakura masih diam di tempat, dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan. Sakura bingung, jawaban Sasuke itu 'Iya' atau 'Tidak'.

"Hey, sedang apa kau di situ? Mau pulang tidak?" Ucap Sasuke yang ternyata jawabanya 'Iya'. Sakura langsung berlari kearah Sasuke, dan menyamakan kecepatan jalannya dengan Sasuke.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

'Anak ini merepotkan sekali, lebih baik aku kerjai dia' batin ku.

Aku berjalan, bukan menuju rumah. Tetapi menuju tempat yang belum Sakura ketahui.

"Sakura, kita duduk di taman itu sebentar." Ajakkan ku yang berniat untuk meninggalkannya ditaman itu. "Iya." Jawab Sakura singkat. Aku duduk di bangku taman itu, lalu Sakura anak menyebalkan itu juga duduk di sebelah ku. Saatnya aku meninggalkan dia.

"Aku mau ketoilet. Kamu tunggu di sini saja." Ucap ku dingin. "I-Iya." jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Biar tau rasa dia." gumam ku pelan sambil berjalan.

Di rumah.

Akhirnya aku sampai dirumah. Aku langsung merebahkan badanku di kasurku yang nyaman itu. Tak lama kemudian ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Masuk." Jawabku. Ternyata Itachi. "Sasuke, kamu lihat Sakura?" Tanya Itachi."Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku dingin.

"Kemana yah dia? Aku cari dia dulu." Ucapnya sambil menutup pintu dan pergi.

**Sakura P.O.V**

Aku terus menunggu Sasuke yang tak kunjung datang. Langit sudah mulai gelap. Akhirnya aku berdiri dan pergi dari taman itu.

"Sasuke kemana sih? Mana sudah gelap."

Aku berjalan sambil memegangi tasku. Aku berjalan dengan memakai seragam sekolah sendiri. Aku takut. Aku melihat ada tiga orang preman yang mabuk sedang berjalan kearahku.

"Hai cantik, temani kita yuk." Ucap salah satu dari preman itu, yang terlihat sempoyongan.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." Ucapku sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka. Tetapi jalanku di jegat oleh salah satu preman. Aku inggin mundur tetapi aku di kepung.

Aku takut dan gemetar. Tangan ku dipegang preman itu. Aku berusaha melepasnya, tetapi genggaman mereka begitu kuat. Aku menggigit tangan preman itu. Akhirnya tanganku terlepas dan aku langsung berlari. Mereka mengejarku, aku lari sekuat tenaga.

DUK...

Aku tersandung, dan kaki ku luka. Aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan. Preman itu mulai mendekat dan ingin menangkapku.

"TOLONG....!!!"

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Aku merasa bersalah karena meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Akh, sial! Aku tidak tega!" Gumamku sambil mengambil kunci motor ku, untuk mencari Sakura. Aku mengebut sekencang-kencangnya. Untungnya pada saat itu jalanan sepi.

Ketika sampai di taman, Sakura sudah tidak ada.

"Sial, kemana anak itu!"

Aku melanjutkan pencarianku, tak lama kemudian ada suara wanita meminta tolong.

"TOLONG...!!!" Teriaknya.

"Suara itu kan......... Sakura!" Gumamku. Aku langsung mennambah kecepatanku menuju asal suara Sakura.

"Sakura!!" Teriak ku.

"HEY!! KAU APAKAN DIA!" Teriakku sambil menuju ke preman-preman itu. "Mau mu apa hah?!" Tanya salah satu preman itu smbil ingin memukul ku. Aku langsung menangkisnya dan memukul perutnya. Mereka aku hajar satu per satu, lalu mereka pergi.

"Sial..!! Ayo kita pergi..!!" Gumam salahsatu preman itu.

Aku melihat Sakura yang duduk di pinggir jalan sambil menangis. "Sakura, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanku. Aku memrgang tanganya yang gemetar. Lalu dia memegang bajuku sangat kuat. Aku memeluknya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Dia menangis di pelukanku. Sepertinya dia trauma. "Maafkan aku Sakura." Ucapku kepada Sakura.

**TBC...**

**Hah cape......... maaf yah bila ada salah kata.**

**Maaf juga kalo ngebosenin...**


End file.
